Can You Feel The Love Tonight?
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: Naruto has refused ramen, even after Sasuke's offer to pay. The world must be ending. So, Naruto's deeply concerned teammates follow him to see what's up.


Another random little Oneshot, Songfic, Disney Style! Lol.

I do not own Naruto or The Lion King.

**Sakura.**

Sasuke.

**Sakura & Sasuke**

_Normal Song._

_**Naruto.**_

* * *

"What."

"Just."

"_HAPPENED?!" _Sasuke and Sakura cried.

They were standing in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, staring after Naruto. Sasuke's eyes were wide and Sakura's mouth was hanging open.

Naruto was _walking away from ramen._

_And even after Sasuke offered to pay!_

Something was definetly up.

"We're going to tail him," Sakura decided, leaping forward in pursuit of Naruto. Sasuke followed, quickly.

Naruto had jogged up Hokage Mountain, and was heading towards the cliff that held the Hokage Faces. Sakura and Sasuke quickly ducked behind the thicket of bushes and trees.

"Naruto is on a _date?_" Sakura hissed in Sasuke's ears. Mutely, the Uchiha nodded.

Impossible!

The dobe had gotten a date with the Hyuga girl before he had gotten one with Sakura!

Suddenly, Hinata appeared and sat on the checkered blanket that Naruto and spread out. She laid out the food and the blonde Uzumaki quickly grabbed his overly large plate and stuffed his face. Hinata watched him, laughing.

Sakura sat back on her heels, nodding as if she suddenly understood something.

**"I can see what's happening,"** she said. Sasuke looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

**"And they don't have a clue,"** Sakura said, sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

**"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**

**Our trio's down to two,"** Sakura replied, holding up her hand in the "peace" sign.

"Oh," Sasuke said, turning and watching the blonde and indigo-haired pair talk.

**"The sweet caress of twilight,"** Sakura said, in a fake accent.

**"There's magic everywhere**

**And with all this romantic atmosphere..." **She slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, playfully.

**"Disaster's in the air!"**

The clouds in the sky shifted, revealing the full, bright moon. The village of Konoha was immediately revealed and Naruto sighed, happily. Hinata glanced at him, tilting her head at him. He smiled at her, she smiled back, a faint brush of pink on her cheeks.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Hinata turned her gaze back out to the village, sighing happily. Naruto swallowed and glanced at her, his eyes lingering on her happy face and silvery eyes.

**_So many things to tell her, _**he thought.

_**But how to make her see**_

_**The truth about my past?**_

_**Impossible!**_

_**She'd turn away from me.**_

Just as Hinata tilted her head to look at her one and only, he turned back out to face the village. Her brow furrowed at the suddenly serious expression on his face.

_He's holding back, he's hiding, _she thought.

_But what, I can't decide._

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?_

The summer night breeze wafted through the clearing, and Naruto reached out. He grabbed Hinata's shoulders and gently pulled her against him, pulling his orange-and-black jacket around her petite figure.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, suddenly.

"Hm?" Hinata replied, lifting head up. She watched as Naruto swallowed twice before speaking.

"You know the story of the Kyuubi, right?" he asked, still not looking at her. Hinata nodded, not seeing where this was going.

"Well..." Naruto swallowed. "The Kyuubi was Sealed inside a baby, a baby boy." The blonde boy paused and glanced at Hinata. The shy girl nodded, encouarging him to go on.

"The Fourth Hokage wanted the boy to be honored among the villagers in Konoha," Naruto said, hearing the story of his father from Jirayia two days before. "But the boy wasn't."

Hinata's eyes went wide. _Naruto..._

The blonde's voice grew harsh and bitter. "Instead, they treated the boy like a pile of crap. Like he wasn't even worth being looked after, or being taken care of."

Naruto finally looked at Hinata, deep into her eyes. "That boy is me."

Hinata looked back into his blue, blue eyes, her own filling with concern, worry, and a bit of pity.

"Oh, Naruto-kun," she whispered, and she hugged him.

"You...Hinata-chan...you...still love me?" he whispered, hugging her back.

"Of couse, silly," Hinata whispered, against his chest. "I'll love you no matter what."

Naruto grabbed her chin, tilted her head up, and kissed her with every ounce of his being.

**"And if he falls in love tonight,"** Sakura sang, watching the pair with adoring eyes.

**"It can be assumed..."**

"His carefree days with us are history," Sasuke picked up, slowly.

**"In short, our pal is doomed!"** they cried together.

Naruto and Hinata looked up.

"Did you hear that, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto squinted at the bushes, then caught a flash of pink, followed by blue-black.

"SASUKE-TEME!" he roared. "SAKURA-CHAN!

The blonde's two teammates turned and grinned, guiltly.

"Hee...hee...Naruto...funny seeing you here," Sakura said, nervously looking around. "Oh! Hi there, Hinata!"

Suddenly, Naruto looked very smug. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he snapped. Naruto grinned.

"I get it, you two were on a date!"

Sakura went beet red, and Sasuke's cheeks flushed.

"No, you baka," Sakura said, hurriedly. "We were just---"

"Well sorry, but this is mine and Hinata-chan's dating spot!" Naruto cried, triumphantly. "You're going to have to find another place to have dates!"

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, turning and stalking off. He glanced back at met Sakura's eyes. "Well, aren't you coming? You heard the dobe, we've got to find a new spot."

Sakura gaped after the dark-haired boy, until he finally snorted, impatiently. Sputtering, Sakura followed.

Naruto looked down at Hinata, seating himself beside her and taking her back into his arms.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, smoothly.

* * *

Another little Disney Oneshot. What do you think?

Review?

.::Kiyasha::.


End file.
